


Gaining Experience

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Blowjobs, First Time, M/M, Parties, University parties, aka twink!phil, amiright, cockslut!phil, cough, uni!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: a fic following phil at a party in his first year of university, where he meets someone new and gains a bit of experience.





	Gaining Experience

**Author's Note:**

> this is something new haha
> 
> but in all honestly this was inspired by a couple asks that were sent to me talking about phil and how he probs gained experience from wild nights at university. this fic is one of those nights where phil realises that he's a bit of a cockslut ;)
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this though! it was a lot of fun writing it and it's super great <333 love you loads

He’s 19 and a first year university student, stuck at a party and awkwardly shuffling against the wall in order to get around the crowds of people at this party. 

The lights are blinding and he feels so alone and out of place as he makes his way to the kitchen. He’s already had two beers tonight, but it’s not nearly enough to get him through this party. He’d considered leaving just as he got to the party, but his housemates insisted that he needed to loosen up and live a little. Pretending not to be offended, Phil sucked in a breath and wandered into the crowd of sweaty uni students, trying his best to prove that he could _live a little_. He realised he’d made a mistake when he turned around and saw that his housemates weren’t there anymore and that they were scattered throughout the house, leaving Phil to fend for himself. 

He’s way too sober for this, Phil thinks as he pulls himself another beer from the cooler. The music is so loud that he can’t hear himself think, and everywhere he turns there’s a couple making out heatedly. Phil tries not to stare too long, tries not to dwell on how cripplingly lonely it makes him feel and how he wishes there was someone that would give him that sort of attention. He takes another long swig of his beer and leaves the kitchen. 

Phil hears some chanting from upstairs and, curious and a bit loosened up from his third beer, goes up to investigate. 

It turns out they’re playing spin the bottle; as if somehow the universe knew that this party needed this iconic and stereotypical game to keep the mood going. Phil has to keep himself from rolling his eyes as he realises this. He spots one of his housemates, Ryan, who signals Phil over to sit next to him. Ryan introduces Phil to the group and turns to Phil to say, “Since you’re new, you’re starting.”

Apparently Phil is playing spin the bottle now. 

“Uh, okay,” Phil responds, hands shaky as he reaches to the middle of the circle. He didn’t want to do this, he’s not even experienced in the slightest.

He holds his breath as he flicks his wrist, spinning the bottle pathetically, but enough to go around a couple times. He tries to ignore the snickers from Ryan beside him. When the bottle slows to a stop, Phil follows the direction with his eyes, locking with a girl sitting across from him. Her cheeks are tinted pink, but Phil isn’t sure if it’s from the alcohol or embarrassment. He smiles shyly as he leans across the circle, the girl mirrors his actions.

Their lips meet and it’s nothing special. 

He’s only really had one experience with a person where he really felt something. He was 14 and still discovering his sexuality. There was a boy that sat near him in class with the prettiest green eyes and a laugh that could cure any sickness. They were alone in Phil’s room, playing video games when the boy tackled Phil because he lost. Their faces were close, noses touching as their eyes locked. Phil heard his heart pounding in his ears and suddenly his eyes were fluttering shut and they were kissing. He felt fireworks in his chest, he saw sparks fly between them as they shared a sweet, chaste kiss. He never wanted the boy to get off of him. This was a feeling Phil never wanted to let go. 

His kiss with the girl ends fast as he pulls away. The girl tries to follow him, but he’s sitting back on his knees in no time, an apologetic smile on his face. 

The circle is a bit silent and Phil feels his cheeks flush. He knows it was disappointing, but he didn’t even want to play in the first place, so he tries not let it get to him. He spends the rest of the round avoiding the girl’s stare and watching the others have their turn. 

Phil finds himself getting distracted by another person sitting in the circle, a person that seemed to give Phil the same feeling he felt when he was 14. It’s a feeling of thrill and excitement. It’s the type of feeling that makes you want to dive in all the way, not caring of the repercussions in the slightest. 

The person is a guy, probably a couple years older than Phil. He’s got the most gorgeous brown eyes and tanned skin, his hair in a brushed up and over quiff, facial hair completing his look and making Phil weak in the knees. He’s wearing a dark red shirt and a leather jacket that clings to him in all the right ways. Something turns in Phil’s stomach and he licks his lips subconsciously. He freezes in his seat when he locks eyes with the man, a kind, but suggestive smile on his face. Phil’s eyes widen in embarrassment and ducks his head down, forcing himself not to look back to the man. 

“Phil,” Ryan says, breaking Phil out of his trance, “It’s your turn again.”

“Oh, right,” Phil mutters, spinning the bottle again and biting his lip anxiously. Surely whatever happens next won’t be as awkward as the moment he shared with that girl earlier. 

It feels like his world stops as soon as the bottle stops spinning. He’s like a deer in headlights when the bottle stops in the general direction of the guy. He’s scared to look up; he isn’t sure if he wants it to be the man or not. He slowly looks up to see the guy smirking, brown eyes twinkling and making Phil’s heart do a weird flippy thing.

He crawls over to the guy, body going into autopilot as he gets closer. The guy’s face softens and it’s kind and Phil feels somewhat safe looking at him. The guy cups Phil’s face with one hand and Phil feels like time stops for him to have this moment. His wide eyes meet the guy’s and he’s leaning in. His heart is thudding in his chest just like it did when he was 14. He wants to lose himself in this moment, utterly hypnotised by the guy’s lips. 

When their lips meet, something in Phil’s chest swells. He inhales sharply as the guy’s other hand holds the back of Phil’s head, pulling him incredibly close. Phil feels like he can drown in the feeling of the guy’s lips moving against his, how it’s like they’re the only two in the room. The guy pulls back too fast and his eyes flutter open. He wants more and apparently so does the guy as he pulls Phil even closer and whispers in his ear, “Let’s get out of here.”

Phil shivers and lets the guy pull him to his feet, lacing their fingers together as they exit the room, Phil ignoring Ryan’s stares. 

It’s at this moment that Phil realises that he doesn’t really know what he’s doing. The only time something like this happened was when he had a girlfriend in high school, and she was the one who took control. He hasn’t done this before with a guy and he barely did anything with his girlfriend. Phil’s nervous, but it’s a good type of nervous. There’s something twisting inside of him every time he glances down at his hand attached to the guy’s as they try to find an empty room.

The guy looks so much older than Phil does and it makes Phil want to drop to his knees. He’s never felt this before about anyone and he’s scared, but wants more than anything to give into the feeling. 

They find themselves in the bathroom as all of the rest of the rooms were occupied. Phil’s lips are back on the guy’s and he’s sitting on the bathroom counter, legs spread slightly so the guy fit between them, pressing their chests together. Their hands are moving everywhere, not stopping for a second. Phil takes off the guy’s leather jacket, haphazardly tossing it to the floor. His hands slide under the guy’s red shirt, scraping slightly against his back to pull him even closer. 

“What’s your name, baby?” The guy whispers as he kisses along the nape of Phil’s neck. Phil shivers and his jeans feel uncomfortably tight. 

“Phil,” Phil breathes out, removing one of his hands from under the guy’s shirt and tangling his fingers in his hair. “What about yours?”

The guy pulls back with a smirk. His brown eyes are darkened with lust and it makes Phil want to kiss him all over again.

“My name’s Zach,” he says, attaching his mouth back to Phil’s neck. His hands find the edge of Phil’s shirt and tugs it upwards, Phil’s arms raising to make things easier. Phil mirrors Zach’s actions and moans at the sight of his bare chest. He wants more, but he doesn’t know how to ask for it, so he just whimpers and shuffles his hips.

Zach is so much bigger, so much more mature than Phil is. His hands are huge and warm and makes Phil’s brain short circuits. He’s hungry for something, and he definitely knows what he’s supposed to do next, but he finds that he can’t move. He doesn’t know how to go about it. He tells Zach exactly this. 

“God, Phil, I’m going to ruin you,” Zach says in a gravelly voice. Phil shivers at his tone and slides off the counter, pressing his body against Zach’s until they’re against the wall. He feels Zach hold his shoulders, pushing him down to his knees gently, Phil’s eyes wide and his body complying, mind foggy as Zach takes control. Phil decides he likes this feeling and looks up to Zach under hooded eyelids after he’s settled in front of Zach’s growing cock. 

“You have to teach me what to do next,” Phil says, voice cracking slightly as he hasn’t used it in a while. 

“Fuck,” Zach breathes out, his hands undoing his belt buckle, sliding his jeans off along with his boxers. Phil’s heart stops and his mouth is suddenly dry. His own cock is twitching in his jeans, desperate to be touched, but Phil can’t even think about himself right now. He’s staring at Zach’s cock in front of him and how utterly _perfect_ it is. He wants to touch it, have his mouth around it, have it inside of him, just _something_. 

A tentative hand reaches out and grabs Zach’s cock loosely, stroking him as if he would to himself. Zach lets out a groan and it sends shivers down Phil’s spine. He wants to make Zach let out more noises. He wants to make Zach feel good. 

“You wanna blow me, Phil?” Zach asks, his eyes locked to Phil’s. Phil’s eyes seemed to have glazed over as he hears Zach’s questions and he feels himself nodding before even consulting himself. 

“Teach me?” Phil asks, voice airy and like he isn’t even there. It feels like he’s in another dimension, his sole focus on Zach’s cock and making him feel good. 

“Of course,” Zach replies with a gentle smile. He threads his fingers through Phil’s fringe and pulls his face closer to his cock. “Start by just kissing my length and making your way up to the head. And pay attention to the spot just under it.”

Phil does as he’s told, leaning in and pressing a tentative peck at the base. He hears Zach suck in a breath and he takes it as his cue to keep going. He presses his lips harder against Zach’s cock, attaching and detaching his lips as he makes his way up Zach’s length. When he gets to just under the head, his tongue darts out, drawing lines repeatedly over that spot. Zach grips his hair tighter and Phil whimpers, a bit of precum blurting from his own cock, staining the inside of his boxers. 

“God, that’s good,” Zach sighs, “Now close your mouth around the hea- _fuck_.”

Zach doesn’t even finish his instructions as Phil wraps his lips around the head. Phil’s seen porn before, so he has a general idea of what’s supposed to feel good. He remembers thinking that it would be something that he might like if he ever got around to it, but now that he’s here, doing it and listening to their reactions, he’s in love with doing this and he never wants to stop. 

He hears Zach’s praises and encouragements and it only spurs him on. He tightens his lips, imagining that it would feel good. He hears Zach let out another moan and Phil grins around him. He feels Zach start to tug on his hair, silently telling Phil that he wanted him to move. Phil starts to move down Zach’s length, loving how hot and heavy Zach’s cock feels on his tongue. He’s about halfway when Zach hits the back of his throat. He tries to push a little farther, but he gags, making him pull back to cough and catch his breath. 

Zach lets out a chuckle and smiles endearingly as Phil recomposes.

“You know, typically if this is your first time giving a blowjob, it’s a bit difficult to deepthroat,” Zach says matter-of-factly despite being out of breath. 

“Was worth a shot,” Phil replies sheepishly before closing his mouth around Zach’s cock again. He feels like he can never get enough of it. He sucks appreciatively around Zach’s cock and starts to move down again. 

“Bob your head, babe,” Zach instructs, his mind reverting back to its lust-addled state. Phil does as he’s told again, tightening his lips and moving his head. “And use your hand to stroke the rest you can’t reach. Though keep up that determination. You’ll be able to do it in no time.”

Zach’s hips stutter and he’s using both hands to guide Phil’s head and to control the pace. Zach tells Phil that he’s close and starts pulling Phil off his cock so that he doesn’t actually come in his mouth. Phil furrows his eyebrows and frowns, tightening his lips even more and sucking harder. He doesn’t want this moment to end, not when he’s lost in this addicting feeling. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Zach moans out, hips stilling as he shoots cum down Phil’s throat. Phil moans and presses his free hand to his crotch. It’s just enough pressure and friction to make himself come, his cock twitching helplessly in his boxers. He’s trying his best to swallow Zach’s cum and his eyes roll to the back of his head at the taste. It’s not good, not even a little bit, it’s so fucking erotic that Phil can’t help but love it. 

He feels himself being pulled up to his feet by Zach’s strong arms, and he’s being pulled into a kiss again.   
  
“God, you’re too hot for your own good,” Zach says against Phil’s lips. Phil lets out another whimper, his hand still massaging his own cock to work himself through his orgasm. 

“I want more,” Phil begs, his free hand snaking to grip Zach’s cock again. Zach inhales sharply and takes Phil’s hand away. 

“You’re gonna give me more time to recover, babe,” Zach chuckles, pressing another sweet kiss to Phil’s lips. Phil frowns, but kisses back. His mind seems to be clearing up now. A good orgasm can sometimes do that to you. 

Pulling out his phone, Zach opens the contacts app and types Phil’s name.

“Here,” he says, handing the phone to Phil, “put your number in so I can let you know when I do recover.”

This guy is smooth, Phil thinks. 

“I don’t know if I’ll have the guts to come to you again,” Phil admits, typing his number in the phone anyways. He pulls out his own phone, unlocks it, and hands it to Zach to type in his number. 

After Phil’s completely sober, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to do anything like what he did with Zach tonight. Just thinking about it made Phil’s stomach turn, and not in the same, nice way that it did earlier tonight. Zach seems to understand his and he gives a reassuring nod. 

“Sure thing,” Zach says, handing Phil back his phone. “But if you ever need someone, just shoot me a text, yeah? You were great and I’d love to do this again.”

Phil can tell he’s being serious and it makes him feel loved. Phil smiles and says, “Yeah, sure.”

He’s left in the bathroom alone not long after, Zach returning back to the party to do fuck knows what. Phil leans against the bathroom wall, his body heavy and exhausted considering what he just did. He’s got a lazy smile on his face nonetheless, happy that this particular experience made something click within him. It’s like he found a missing piece to his sexuality puzzle, and now that he has it, he feels just a fraction more complete.

Going to this party might not have seemed like a good idea at the start, but now, Phil thinks that going was more than worth it. 


End file.
